phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
It's About Time!
|image= |season=1 |production=107 |broadcast=21 |story=Dan Povenmire |writer= |storyboards='Part One:' Jon Barry Mike Roth Part Two: Kent Osborne Aliki Theofilopoulos |ws |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=March 1, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= }} Phineas and Ferb repair a broken time machine from the museum and travel back in time, accidentally taking Candace with them. The Fireside Girls build a replacement machine to rescue them. Episode Summary visit the Danville museum. When they enter, their eyes immediately fall on a sign reading, "Gadgets Through The Ages". They enter the exhibit and find a tour guide talking to several people about a time machine that was never finished. Phineas realizes that he wants to fix the time machine, and exclaims that he knows what they're going to do today. Candace, however, tries to interfere. She sees Phineas and Ferb fixing the time machine and takes a part from the time machine that plays a major role in going back in time. She walks a few steps before seeing that Jeremy is working at Mr. Slushy Burger in the museum. She screams before seeing him and gets taken out by a security guard, who says that she has broken a major rule in screaming. Candace meets a boy outside the museum that stole a Pterodactyl. He decides to help her and creates a diversion by screaming. All the security guards are attracted to him and Candace sneaks inside and talks to Jeremy. He tells her that he is so bored that by the time his job finishes, he'll be part of the fossil exhibit. Candace laughs and spots a security guard entering the hall. She runs off. However, Phineas and Ferb are testing their time machine. Phineas tests number 1, and Candace goes back in time where she says, "Part of the fossil exhibit! That's a good one!" Jeremy asks Candace where she ran off to, but Phineas tests number 2. Candace says, "That's a good one!" as she rewinds back in time. Jeremy laughs in a kind of confused way as Phineas tries out number 3. Candace laughs and says, "Hi Jeremy!" Jeremy gets freaked out and the security guard spots Candace and takes the piece away from her just as Phineas tests number 4. The security guard goes over to what they're doing and asks if they need anything. Phineas says that he is missing one piece and shows him the blueprints. The security guard says that he'll keep an eye out for it, and Phineas tests number 5. The security guard comes over holding the piece in his hand, and hands them it. The time machine is complete! Candace tries to bring Linda over to the exhibit where Phineas and Ferb are editing the time machine. When Linda steps through the hall, Candace strays over to Phineas and Ferb right when they are testing the time machine. They go back in time to 300 million B.C. where a T-rex steps directly on the time machine, smashing it. Meanwhile, Perry meets Doofenshmirtz at his building, but sees Doofenshmirtz's silhouette in the window that he is fighting with an evil ray gun. Perry enters and sees that Doofenshmirtz has hidden a secret agent, named Peter the Panda, inside his closet. Doofenshmirtz states that they met at an evil convention and they immediately disliked each other. He says that he just wants a clean break, and Perry exits the building, feeling heartbroken because his only nemesis has left him for another one. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace encounter the T-rex, and Phineas and Ferb do not make any sudden movements. Candace, on the other hand, makes many arm movements and screams, causing the T-rex to chase after her. Phineas and Ferb use a scooter and chase after Candace. They run over a muddy puddle where the T-rex's footprint has been imprinted on, and they realize that it is the same footprint in the museum that Isabella and the Fireside Girls are currently looking at today. Phineas and Ferb chase after Candace and rescue her from the T-rex. They go back to the footprint and write a message to Isabella, saying that they are stuck in 300 million BC and for them to build another Time Machine to save them. Isabella does what they ask but Phineas misspells Time Machine, making it say "Tie Machine". Isabella takes matters into her own hands and constructs a real Time Machine and they are saved. But when Phineas and Ferb return with Candace, they realize that they brought the T-rex along with them. Candace gets chased by it again. Perry and Doofenshmirtz attend Dr. Feelbetter's show for nemesis, where all the secret agents are gathered in one room. Doofenshmirtz uses a freeze-in-ator ray he constructed right after asking Perry for forgiveness, but it accidentally blasts out the ceiling and hits the T-rex in the museum right when Candace is about to show her parents the dinosaur. Phineas and Ferb were happy what they did today in the museum. As they leave, Candace was blushing when Jeremy pointed out that his favorite was the "C + J heart" sign that she drew back in time. Then Jeremy wonders that cavemen were wearing turtles as safety helmets. Songs The Moments When We Didn't Get Along (Missing My Nemesis) My Nemesis End Credits Linda was asleep in bed until Lawrence wakes her by replaying Fossils... da da da over and over again on the recorded tape. Linda gives him a little grin. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Lines Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair A photo booth at the museum. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! The "Where's Perry?" Line Memorable Quotes Background Information * 13th episode produced. 21st episode aired, first broadast on March 1, 2008. *The end credits has Lawrence in bed, listening over and over the ending of the audio tour. * This is the first two-part episode. * Major Monogram did not speak in this episode, making him the second main character to appear with no lines. (The first being Ferb). *Episode description from YourTV.com.au: "Phineas and Ferb discover a time machine in the museum; now they're back in the Jurassic period. Dancing between falling dinosaurs' feet, they've got to get back before their parents find out." *The Time machine is invented by Professor Onasses is seen in the episode "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". Goofs * The motorscooter's track disappears while Phineas and Candace talk about the footprint. * When Dr. Doofenshmirtz is showing Agent P to the door, Agent P's height is just under the doorknob, but when Dr. Doofenshmirtz is closing the door Agent P grows to be half the height of the door. * When Perry leaves Dr. Doofenshmirtz's room, he hears him say "Curse you, Peter the Panda!" which most likely means that Peter the Panda had destroyed the Freezeanator Ray, However, later in the episode Peter the Panda is seen disassembling the Freezinator, through he might of said that to make Perry sad. * The T-Rex smashes Phineas' motor scooter along with the time-machine, yet the boys ride on it in perfect condition to save Candace. Later they drop it in the water but Ferb is seen wheeling it along soon after. * When Isabella and the Fireside Girls read the message in the fossilize footprint, Holly doesn't wear a beret, and then after Isabella finish reading it, Holly is now wearing her beret. Also, Gretchen's skin color continues into the bottom half of her glasses frame in this same scene. * At the end of the episode, Isabella reminds Phineas that he didn't put an M in "time machine" when it was shown that he did when the Fireside Girls were origanlly reading the note. * It looks like Phineas spelled Candace's name "Candase" on his note in the fossil, though this could just be a smudge in the writing. * After Dr. Doofenshmirtz finishes singing he sees Peter the Panda taking apart the Freezeanator Ray. There are some parts of the Ray sitting on the ground. When the next scene comes the parts are gone. Continuity *Agents D, F, R, C, O, K, H, and the unnamed kangaroo from "Traffic Cam Caper", can be seen in Dr. Feelbetter's studio. *This is the second time Dr. Doofenshmirtz has mentioned mice being in his building, the first time being "I, Brobot". *This is the second time Isabella asks Phineas if his Big Idea is impossible, the first one being in "Rollercoaster". *When Isabella and the Fireside Girls remake the Time Machine, the music in the background is the instrumental version of Go Phineas. *In De Plane! De Plane!, Jeremy signs Candace's cast the same way she wrote "C+J" when she was brooding about not being able to go back to the present. And also, Stacy mentions the events of this episode meaning Candace told her about it. Allusions * The Flintstones: Phineas and Ferb use turtles as helmets. * Jurassic Park: The Tyrannosaurus rex destroying the time machine is similar to the scene when the T-Rex destroys the jeep, and the little dinosaurs and Candace that were chased by the T-Rex is similar when the T-Rex chased Dr. Grant, Hammond's kids, and the Gallimimus. Finally, when Candance is trying to stop her parents from going into the exhibit, we see the T-rex blinking its eye as from the movie. *'James Bond': In the song My Nemesis, it appears to be James Bond who is captured by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. *'Back to the Future:' When Candace yells, "You built a time machine that has to be plugged in?!", it is close to the line from Back to the Future when Marty yells, "You built a time machine out of a Delorean?!" Both machines have to be struck by lightning to return to the present. * Bride of Frankenstein: After Candace gets zapped by lightning, her hair resembles that of the bride of Frankenstein. * Dr. Phil: Dr. Feelbetter bears a strong resemblance to Dr. Phil. *'The Time Machine': The design of the time machine in the museum resembles that made in the 1960 film version of the Time Machine, by H G Wells. *'''Toy Story 2: '''The song "When We Didn't Get Along"'s tune and lyrics are similar to the song "When She Loved Me". Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram (non speaking-cameo) *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Tyler Mann as Carl *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger *Isabella Acres as Katie *Carlos Alazraqui as Dr. Feelbetter *Additional voices: Corey Burton Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz